


The Heart

by clowchan



Category: Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - All Media Types, Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Valentine's Day, straight up fluff piece, with some curse words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowchan/pseuds/clowchan
Summary: A fluff piece in which Nevada makes Caractacus a gift for Valentine’s Day





	

“Shit,” Nevada grunts. He was never good at building things, but this he really wanted to try. He wondered _how the fuck_ Caractacus built so much with so little. Yet he struggled with a goddamn cog piece. He hoped that if this piece of  _thing_ would work when he gave it to Caractacus. After completing the machine, he tested it to make sure it operated correctly. That too took patience, none of which Nevada had.

The thought of Caractacus being a perfectionist constantly lingered in the back of Nevada's mind. He began this little project three weeks ago. During this time, Nevada told his crew not to bother him for an hour each day. Some days, he watched YouTube videos and read how-tos on making a moving machine. Other days he spent building it. He couldn't help but smile at the crudely cut pieces that formed a heart. When it opened, it revealed a smaller, spinning heart within.  It measured roughly a foot tall and six inches wide. It may have been simple in operation and in looks, but he could say he built it. _All on his own._

The last thing to do was to paint it. No way would Nevada be caught dead buying the materials at an arts and crafts store. He was completely sure Caractacus knew the workers there. He didn’t need them to tell Caractacus he was there and him inquiring about Nevada’s intentions. And he sucked at lying to Caractacus. Instead, Santiago was sent to get the required items. Santiago had young children so he wouldn’t raise any suspicions.

A bunch of _fucks_ , _shits_ , and _son of a bitch_ es later and he finished painting it. He wasn't Picasso, but it looked satisfactory. The huge mechanical heart was painted red. The smaller heart within was painted half blue and half green. These were colours Caractacus seemed to have favoured a lot. He stared at it for a bit and he felt _pride._ He wondered if this is how Caractacus felt every time he made one of his inventions. Caractacus’ gift was finished just in time for Valentine’s Day, which was tomorrow.

“Hey, _Trujillo_!”

Nevada quickly covers the mechanical piece up and turns to see who interrupted him. It was Ricardo, a recruit he had just hired a week ago as a favour to his brother-in-law.

“Fuck. You know my hour isn't up,” Nevada snarls.

“ _Lo siento._ I forgot. I'll leave,” Ricardo shrinks back, bowing his head.

“ _Olvídalo_ ,” Nevada says, annoyed. “I need to get out there anyway.”

* * *

 

Valentine's Day arrives and in typical Caractacus fashion, he went all out. He readjusted the Breakfast Machine to make the following: heart-shaped pancakes, waffles, and sunnyside up eggs with bacon and sausage links, strawberries dipped in chocolate, and pink-coloured hot chocolate. 

Nevada was still in his robe and he yawns loudly as he scratches his stomach, “Smells good.”

“Breakfast will be ready in 5 minutes,” Caractacus peeks his head out of the kitchen.

 Nevada walks over to the dining room table. He grins seeing it dressed in a red-heart pattern table cloth and topped with vase with a half dozen roses. The first items to be served was the hot chocolate and then the strawberries and finally the main course. Caractacus walks out and kisses him, “Happy Valentine's Day, love!”

Nevada takes his seat and finally could see Caractacus was dressed all in red and black plaid. It never fails to amuse him how this man would colour coordinate depending what day it was. He finally responds, “Happy Valentine's Day.” They both tuck into their meal. As they ate, Nevada wondered where the kids were. Caractacus explained to him earlier in the morning he sent them over to Nevada's sister's and she would take them to school. Today would be their day. It always amazed Nevada how thoughtful Caractacus was. They finished their meal and Caractacus says nothing but gives Nevada a wanting look. He knew exactly what was next.

An hour passes. Nevada looks down at Caractacus,  who rested his head comfortably on his chest. “Crackpott.”

 “Yes?”

“I have something to give you.”

Caractacus sits up, giving him a curious look, “Me, really?”

“Yeah.” Nevada gets out of bed and quickly puts on his pants. “Stay right there.”

“Ok,” Caractacus says, amused, watching Nevada leave their bedroom. A minute later, he walks in holding something covered in a red cloth.

“What is that?”

Nevada sits on the edge of the bed, “Promise me you won't laugh before I show you.”

“I won't,” Caractacus leans forward.

Nevada unveils his contraption.

Caractacus blinks and remains silent.

Nevada became nervous. He hated that he couldn’t read him. “Come on. I know it's awful and it looks like a piece of shit, but I didn't know it was that bad.” He was about to cover it back up again when Caractacus blocks his hand.

“No, don't ever say that,” Caractacus says in a serious tone. At that moment, Nevada felt like one of the kids when they were in trouble. It was odd how someone so soft could make him shiver. “Now, show me what it does.” There was that endearing smile that he loved so much.

Nevada pushes a button. Various pieces of the huge heart fall apart, making it look like a blooming flower. It takes a second for the smaller blue and green heart to spin rapidly and then slows down. “I know it's not much, but I made it for you.”

Caractacus raised his hands up to his mouth before he wipes his eyes with his right hand. “You did this?”

“Yeah.”

“Nevada! It's wonderful!” He wraps his arms tight around him and then plays with the contraption again. “You actually made a gadget!”

Nevada nods, “It's ok.”

“No. No, no, no. This is special and you took the time to make it. I know how busy you are with your business,” he smiles, lifting it up to inspect it more. “How intriguing. You managed to get that piece to move this part. I would have never thought of it.” He places the machine down, “By Jove, this makes me so happy. And you. You make me so happy. I'm going to place it on the mantle for all to see.”

Nevada cocks his head, “You are? Seriously?”

“Yes, I hope you're as proud of it as I am.” He picks it back up and holds it close to his chest with one hand as he puts on a pair of boxers. “I hope you'll join me for round two out in the living room.”

“Damn, someone's feisty,” Nevada growls.

Caractacus smiles, “Is that a problem?”

Nevada doesn't respond. He gropes Caractacus’ behind, sneaks past him and leaves the bedroom. As he enters the living room, he hears a loud _“HEY!”_ He chuckles to himself.

Caractacus walks up behind him and kisses him, “Cheeky bastard.”

Nevada smirks under his kiss, “Made you curse.”

“Not the worst thing I've ever said and you know it,” he corrects him. “Now shall we put your clever machine on display and continue our Valentine's Day celebrations?”

Nevada nods.

After he placed the heart on the mantle, Caractacus pulls him down onto their sofa and makes out with him.

This was his first Valentine's Day that Nevada could remember spending with someone that he adored. And they adored him back without wanting anything in return.  He used to hate this holiday and had found it _“fucking stupid and useless”_.  Now he had a reason to celebrate it. All that mattered to him was Caractacus loved his gift. Perhaps some of Caractacus’ softness was rubbing off on to him and he didn’t care. He hoped he could celebrate more days like this and make him more gifts in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Lo siento - I'm sorry  
> Olvídalo - Forget it


End file.
